


Stupid Couple(s)

by kei_yairi



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Crack Relationships, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Gay Sex, Humor, M/M, Mild Smut, Mirror Sex, Mirrors, One Shot, One Shot Collection, One True Pairing, One of My Favorites, Sex, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Humor, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 14:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kei_yairi/pseuds/kei_yairi
Summary: It was all started from one day, when I rode my motorbike to go home from the studio after I’ve done with recording the bass part for our new song.





	Stupid Couple(s)

**Author's Note:**

> . in Reita's POV

It was all started from one day, when I rode my motorbike to go home from the studio after I’ve done with recording the bass part for our new song. There was no problem at all on the road, everything was under control.

But something DISTURBING and hot HAPPENED. WHEN I WAS STILL ON MY MOTORBIKE.

I had to stop for the red light. I stopped right behind a car. While I waited, I looked at every _normal_ thing around me. There were people walked at the sidewalk. Normal. Cars passed by from different direction. Normal.

But, was it my fault if I looked around me? Including what was happening in the car in front of me? The car had rear window, of course. The window had a glass, of course. The glass was transparent. How should it not?

I could see through everything transparent. I could see inside the car, through the car’s rear window. Anyone could. I could see WHAT was HAPPENING inside the car in front of me. ANYONE could. I could see those two people inside the car.

They. Kissed.

A problem? Shouldn’t be. But it wasn’t a pretty innocent kiss. It wasn’t a fast kiss, it wasn’t a peck, and it wasn’t that sweet-cute kiss that you gave to your lover when you met, IN A PUBLIC PLACE. No. It was a sloppy, deep, intense smooching kiss, like their faces were glued to each other.

I gaped. For some light reflection on the window glass, I could barely see their faces. I’ve seen that car, but I couldn’t remember when or where I saw it. It looked like a new car, but it seemed familiar at the same time.

Aaargh! Who cares about the car?! I was really sure they didn’t even realize that I was staring while they were kissing each other like that. And I was really sure, they were thinking, or even wishing the red light would last forever.

I cursed.

And when the lamp turned green, I blew my horn. Wait. It sounded so wrong at this very moment. Damn those couple then. I pressed my horn button on my motorbike’s handlebar. There. Satisfied? I let the sound long and loud, startling both of them.

At last, the glue on their face went out and they stopped kissing. I could see the one at the driver seat hurriedly moved his gear transmission, and the car started to move. The car turned left, and I – supposed to – drive my motorbike straight this road.

I didn’t. Suddenly I had the urge not to go home now. I turned right.

To Aoi’s apartment.

*****

He hit me with a folded newspaper. In the head.

“What’s got into you? Suddenly came here and suddenly asking for a kiss like that?” he asked casually as he threw the folded newspaper to one of his sofas in his living room before we walked to his kitchen. I could still hear him grumbling something.

“I haven’t _come_ yet.” Blinked at my own words, I shook my head, silently praying he hadn’t heard it. “Why can’t I ask a kiss from you?” I followed him to the kitchen. He was busy with a kettle and a bottle filled with black powder. Coffee.

Ah, coffee. Calming. Like my Aoi. Smelled good. Like my Aoi. It tasted really good in my tongue. Like my Aoi. Coffee made by Aoi is my favourite. Aoi is my favourite. “Let me kiss you.” Damn that stupid couple now made me want to kiss my lover too.

“No,” he replied with a cigarette still lingered between my favourite lips. Ah, now I was jealous of stupid cigarette. Why won’t he let my tongue between his lips instead of that cancerous stick? Look at that. He was so serious with his two spoons of coffee powder to his mug.

Speaking of which… “It’s been awhile since the last time I saw you… drinking coffee again?”

“I want to spend the day working. And the whole night,” he answered as he took the cigarette from his – very soft looking – lips with left hand, while his right hand was pouring the boiled water from the kettle to his black coffee powder filled mug.

No time for me then?

“There’re so many interesting parts in our new song and I have this many idea of arrangements in my head. I think I can apply several of it to the new song, maybe for pre-choruses. That’s why, if I don’t do it today, I’ll lose my touch tomorrow.”

“Well you can touch me instead…”

“What?” He frowned at me.

“Nothing,” I said and he returned his attention to his coffee mug. I just watched him putting the kettle back on the stove before he stirred his still steaming black coffee. He turned around, and looked at me. “Do you want some?”

“Yeah. Some of you. No, whole of you.” Ah, wait. Did he mean the coffee?

“ _Hentai no baka_ …” He walked passed me, bringing his coffee with him.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. If only he didn’t bring that hot coffee of his, I would be already lunge him, _attacking_ him, at this very moment, on this kitchen floor. It’s not a bad idea, I guess. If he finds his kitchen floor was too cold, I could always carry him and seated him on his dining table.

I looked at his dining table. Good. There’s nothing on it. I could save more time. I could kiss him right away, strip him… woo him. Yeah, he wouldn’t fight me if I insist him to take his pants off of his long beautiful slim legs.

For our costumes, he wore those not-very-stupid skirts for reasons, you know. I secretly asked our designer to give him tight pants for each of our new looks. I don’t know how did he found out and he asked the designer to add something – anything – to cover his too-exposed legs outline.

EXCUSE. ME.

Well, at least he didn’t ask to change the design entirely to a looser one. He knew I love to see his legs. He knew I love his legs. That’s why he still wore those tight pants in the end. See? He’s not that evil. He loves me anyway.

Yeah, I love his legs. I prefer it with no pants, no anything to cover it. I love to see him taking his pants off. Slowly. Revealing that cute lower part of his body. Slowly. After that, I’ll help him unbuttoning his shirt, and—

“PERVERT!” That folded newspaper flew right at me and it hit my head. Again.

“Oi!” I stroked my forehead when the folded newspaper fell to the floor. “And what’s that for?!”

“Don’t dirty my kitchen.”

“Huh?”

“That.” He pointed a finger toward me.

I followed his finger’s direction. It wasn’t pointed exactly at my face. It was pointed lower, to my groin.

Hey? Was I touching myself?

I grinned. Sheepishly. Like an idiot, I guess. I pulled my hand away from its previous position. With my other hand, I scratched my not-very-itchy head. He sighed, almost rolled his eyes if I saw it right. With his coffee mug on his hand, he turned his back on me, and sat on his sofa.

From my position, I could only see the back of his head, his smooth black hair. I walked toward him, around his sofa, so then I could get a better view of him. There, he opened his bag he usually brought to the studio.

My cute guitarist took out several music sheets from inside his bag. I could read the title as the header of one paper. Ah, we were planning to use that song for our next single. It’s my song to be exact. Oh, what a thoughtful lover you are.

He was getting serious with those papers. I could hear him hummed the notes at some parts of the song. He stretched his hand that was holding his coffee mug, and put it carefully on his table, and then he focused his concentration back to the music sheets in his hand.

Nothing will spill to his lap now. Safe.

“Ah?! Wait! AKIRA!!” I carried him, bride-style.

*****

“O... oh...” Yes, let me hear your voice, Baby. You could accompany Ruki screamed on stage, be that cute sweet backing vocal for him, or let other people heard your light voice when you laugh. But your moans are only for me.

“Nng... Reita... aah!”

Have I told you? Earlier I carried him, took him to his bed room. He struggled, of course. But it was a faint effort because he clung onto me immediately when I almost let him fall from my grip. Well, I never wanted his cute butt hit the floor hard, anyway.

I’ll ask him to insure his butt one day.

After we entered his bed room, I kicked the door to close it. I continued my journey to his bed, and – finally – I let his body fell on the bed. I didn’t wait until he could fix his position. I kissed him. Finally. Put all my weight on him, holding him not to get away.

He still didn’t let me continue. He kept pushing me away, mumbling “I need to wor—” between kisses I gave him. He was always like this, so dedicated to his work, to music, to MY song, which was I never dislike actually.

But this was different, okay? Not even my CURRENT desire could disturb him, and it made me more frustrated, I stood, and started to strip myself as fast as I could before he got more chance to prevent me from doing anything I want to him.

A pillow was thrown at me, and I caught it way too easily for that was not the first time happened. It was always his – futile – way to protect himself from a _hungry_ me. Counterattacking, I threw the pillow back at him to distract him for seconds.

I crawled back to his bed and caught him who almost ran away from me. I pulled him back to the centre of his bed, and straddled him. I made him strip, or else, I stripped him, taking all of his clothes off of his lithe body.

Now here we were, on his bed, naked, and touching one another. Mm, edit. I touched him. Him? Oh, he enjoyed it. “Rei…!” Hear that? I kissed his face, anywhere I could reach, while my thumb played with one of his cute little nipple.

As I moved down, my lips and my hands followed. I gave soft scratch at the side of his body, and gave him wet kisses to that spot below his ear at the same time. I nibbled his skin around his neck, and licked it to his shoulder.

My fingers danced somewhere below his navel, and Aoi squirmed, arched his back against his bed. He’s so good at doing it, and I’m good at enjoying it. I looked to somewhere below there, and I found _it_ erected with proud.

I smiled. “Turned on already, Shiroyama-chan?”

He suddenly he pulled my hair, making me hissed. “Stop asking stupid question, and get it done already!”

Holding his hand, I made him freed my hair from his grip. I kissed his hand. “You’re fierce when you’re impatient with hotness.” I chuckled. “Is that a challenge, or you’re really going to let me do anything I want to you?”

He circled his legs around my waist, pulling me hard toward him; I nearly fell on top of him. “Tempt me again, and I’ll kick you out from here with that _thing_ still turned on between your legs!” Oh, did he just threaten me?

I lowered my body, and put both of my hands beside his head, positioning him between my hands. I smiled. “It means that you’re still _on_ too, Aoi.” I moved my waist against his, rubbing my manhood slowly to his.

He moaned, so loud, I just had to smile even wider. With his mouth was still opened like that, I didn’t feel the need to ask for further permission to insert my tongue between his lips. I kissed him again, letting him whined into my mouth as I stroked my tongue to his.

My paradise.

I placed my hand between our groin and I groaned when my hand accidentally touched my own manhood. Haha. But that was not my true intention. I reached HIS manhood, and pumped it slow. Again, I heard him whimpered.

He didn’t fight me. Well, why should he? I gave him the pleasure he would never be able to refuse. Okay, it meant that if I leave him for a moment, he won’t try to run again, would he? No worries. I just want to search for some lube that usually he put in the—

Here! In the drawer. I took it and put it on the bed around my reach. I would use it later, of course. For now, I wanted to enjoy every friction with his manhood skin. I could feel it grew harder in my hand. I smiled when I see his pre-cum leaked out.

“Akira... aah!” Hear the way sometimes he changed his way of calling my names. ‘Reita’ for one moment, and ‘Akira’ for another. It seemed like the way I treated him made him couldn’t think properly anymore. And it’s another turn on for me.

His eyes closed, his face blushed, his red plump lips calling my name in a really seductive way, like a silent plea to change my position. I couldn’t lean on both of my hands if it were occupied by his manhood and his cute nipple at the same time.

“Reita…!” See? He called me beautifully either way though.

I kept pumping him and made another liquid seeped out his manhood even more. I kissed his other nipple which I couldn’t reach with my all-occupied hands. I squeezed his cute nipple between my lips before I sucked it softly.

Again, Aoi arched his back against the sheet as he writhed beneath me, and I love it. “Reita, please…!” He bit his lip to hold his voice down. Oh, no, you won’t do that. I lick his nipple and, “Oh, good god, Akira, you naughty human being…!”

So what am I to you? A good god, or a naughty human being, or something in between, or both?

This room was getting hotter as his voice was getting more hopeless. I played with his nipple as I licked any part of his skin I could reach. With my body language, I gestured him to spread his legs. He obeyed. He was sometimes fierce on bed, but he was always obedient.

I continued to play with my tongue at his navel. He wriggled again as I positioned my tongue to the other willing part of his body. I left wet trail with my tongue, on his skin, glistened it, to the base of his manhood.

“Akira…!” To the side of his manhood. “Oh, my… Rei…!” His pre-cum leaked even more. No, not yet, Aoi, wait. Be patient just a little longer. I hadn’t reached my _destination_ yet you’ve squirm this good already? Now, it’s time to get a little higher…

To the tip of your manhood. “REITA!!” There you are. How about I put it into my mouth? A Moan. How about licking it wet? A whine. How about a little suck? “Akira, please…!” Ah, there, he cried. What a beautiful hopeless cry.

I _freed_ him from my _thirsty_ mouth and straightened my body above him, stop myself from touching him. I looked at a panting Aoi, and I smiled. I waited. I counted two seconds until he opened his eyes and frowned at me, with a tear hanged at the corner of his eye.

“R… Rei…?” He looked at me with his melancholy eyes.

So beautiful. “Yes, Babe?”

“Please…” He pleaded with a moan. “Touch me… fill me… do me… anything, please…!” Fuck, so arousing.

I kissed him again, sucked his tongue. The way he pleaded sounded so desperate like his life was depended on my next move. He begged, only to me. Only I could grant his plea. I was so flattered. Very. Much.

“Come here, Baby. Turn around,” I pulled him, helping him changed his position. He obeyed. I could see he trembled when he moved. I gave him more space so that he could turn around and position himself comfortably.

Now, look at that. It’s the GazettE’s Aoi’s cute naked butt that was directed exactly at my possessive gaze. He also had that captivating back curve. There was no exaggeration. Everything seemed so fit his shape.

“Ah…?!”

He gasped when he saw his own reflection at the mirror in front of us. Yes, Baby. I just made you face the mirror. I need to do this. Forgive me, spare my frustration. I’ve wanted to see your face when you’re on all four.

I got so many advantages this way. First, I could see his face. Second, I could see his cute curvy butt. Third, oh, he was so vulnerable like this. Fourth, last but not least, I could still see his face when I smacked his butt like this.

“Aah…!” Yeah, it’s Aoi and his famous high pitched voice, People. I always love his voice, and I could proudly say that I AM the one who could make him letting me hear such voice. Add more to it; look at this cute pinkish mark I’ve made on his butt.

Okay. Enough with the play. Now it’s time for being serious. I lowered my face to the same height with his butt. I closed the distance between my face to the part that had the most beautiful curve on his body, and I kissed his butt cheek.

This was the right time to use some lube, wasn’t it? I put some on my palm, smeared most of it around my three fingers. But still, I gave him one finger at a time. I insert one slowly, and for my good work, he gave a nice and sweet whimper.

He was so easily stimulated today. So fast I could insert the second finger in and he bent his body against my two fingers. With several pull and push, he was moaned for more. I smiled, complied, and inserted the third finger.

I glanced at the mirror. Look at that. The way he closed his eyes and the way he blushed when I put kisses on his sensitive skins were really priceless. Nope. I never had the intention to share this precious view to anyone else.

“No, Rei, more…!” he begged as he writhed. Ah, he was ready for the biggest _one_ then? He adapted so fast, I guess he won’t need any more lube. I positioned my manhood, and nudged the tip at the rim of his access.

I could feel the warmth from inside him flowing to me. Not going to make him wait any longer, not going to torture him even more, I pushed into him, not too slow, not too fast. I always wanted both of us to enjoy the process, yet I still didn’t want to hurt him.

Heaven, the walls inside him that rubbed me felt so good. I bet he felt it too when suddenly his upper body got lowered, and leaned on his elbows. He then wriggled against me again, gesturing me to start moving. I moved.

I held his waist in place so his squirm won’t push me out from inside him. I started slowly, adjusting him with the movement I was making. I pulled and pushed back in several times until I heard him plead, “Deeper, Akira, please…”

I smiled. Who can refuse such request from a lover who voiced it out so desperately? Of course, I obeyed. I held still his waist, and I pushed back inside him a little faster. He made me wanted to feel something more too.

I looked at the mirror when I was _doing_ him. I smirked at him when he opened his eyes at looked back at me at the mirror. I moved, and he gasped. For the love of DOGMA, he’s so beautiful when he moved in grace.

Then I hit it, the deepest spot inside him.

His cry was so intense, and it drove me crazier. I repeated with the same angle, and hit that spot again. With more power, I pound that spot again, and sending us both to the higher pleasure. I humped to reach even deeper inside him.

I kissed his sweating back and I could feel his sweat on my stomach, trickling lower, and creating a smacking sound every time our skin meeting one another. I hugged him with one hand, and closed the gap between us even more, as if that was still possible.

I kissed his earlobe and he whimpered. I lick it and he whined. When I nibbled his ear, he cried, “Reita…”

Yes, Baby, I understand. I moved my hand from hugging him to the place where he wanted to be touched. I reached for his manhood, and I gripped it steadily, earning another confirmation moan from him.

I started to move my hand with the same rhythm as I pound him. His whimpers were getting more passionate and desperate. If I could be as vocal as him, I might let out the same whines as well. Instead I groan, I pounded harder inside him, and I pumped him firmer.

While I was at it, at the same time, I was also watching a private _porn movie_ , starring me and my precious Aoi. I was actually wondering, if the GazettE might sell some porn like this, does anybody out there want to buy it?

That moment, I guess he reached his limit when suddenly his inner muscles tightened hotly, and drove me to my limit as well. I pounded the hardest into him, and I called his name. When I heard him beautifully cried mine, I shot all of seeds inside him, feeling his tight hole.

Only seconds after he followed, and his seed squirted to his sheet, his stomach, and to my hand. We panted and I waited until each of us done with our peak, until I could feel he softened a little in my hand. I let him go, and slowly, I pulled myself out from his body.

I saw some of my seeds dripped out from his access. “Fuck, Rei…” he exhaled as he slowly lied on his stomach. His heaving back that was glistened with sweat was facing me, and I couldn’t help to kiss it. I lay beside him, and helped him move to a proper and more comfortable position.

He opened his eyes, instantly looked at me, and smiled. “I’m angry, you know…?”

“I know.” I chuckled.

“You should help me with this sheet laundry, you know?”

“With my pleasure, Aoi-san.”

“Good…” he said before he kissed me lovingly before, “Ah, I forgot… that fucking mirror…”

I laughed.

***+***

  
The day after, all of us have to be in the studio again. I felt a very weird atmosphere in here. I looked at my four band-mates, and I found them all with not-very-positive expressions on their faces. Yes, Aoi included.

But, let’s start from Kai first. “Aoi-kun, you know that we don’t really produce anything completely jazzy.” Our leader scratched his forehead. “Your demo-CD. What’s this?” He waved the CD in the air. “You need to rearrange it entirely if you want us all to work on it.”

And then, Aoi.

No, he didn’t try to defend himself. Kai was right. From his glare he directed at me, Aoi put all the blame on me. Well, I guess our yesterday’s _activity_ gave the most influence to his mood and to the song. It should be full of anger, but instead, it sounded so _hot_ , so seductive, so…

Oh, whatever. I bet you all understand with what I was about to say. For short, we could no longer use the song for our next project. Aoi was especially infuriated with me. He already said he’s going to get me grounded for _helping_ him _ruining_ the song.

And there went Uruha and… Ruki…? What?

Hey, what’ wrong with those two? Why were they looking at me as if I’m a cockroach? As if I should be annihilated moment ago? They didn’t even know the _problem_ happened between Aoi and me yesterday!

_You won’t get away with this, Reita. If only you didn’t blow your horn that loud at my car, like you’ve been possessed by a horn monster or something else that YOU ARE, I shouldn’t have let Ruki choked with my saliva, you stupid!_

  
**____....++++****++=fin=++****++++...____**


End file.
